The present invention relates in general to devices for aiding in the selection of a balanced diet, and more particularly to a device for aiding in the selection of a balanced diet by observing the symmetrical or assymetrical appearance of the device and the angular location of each petal.
In the patent to Godshalk U.S. Pat. No. 3,321,847, there are disclosed devices for training the eye to recognize visual balance. Wires extend from a block of clay. Pegs are disposed at the free ends of the wires, respectively.
The patent to Zane, U.S. Pat. No. 3,903,579, discloses an artificial flower having tiltable adjustable petals. The artificial flower comprises a plastic pistil and plastic petals spaced outwardly therefrom. The petals are connected to the pistil by flexible stems. The stems are of U-shaped configuration. Thus, each of the flower petals is adjustable through a tiltable action.
As for the patent to Carlsson, U.S. Pat. No. 2,314,387, it discloses a balanced diet selection apparatus. The apparatus thereof comprises a centrally fulcrumed support. On one end of the support is mounted a card displaying the elements of a balanced diet. On the other end of the support are selected blocks of different weights. Each block has an element of a balanced diet illustrated on it. Weights are also placed on the one side of the support. A balanced diet is reflected in the support assuming a horizontal position. An unbalanced diet is reflected in the board being displaced from the horizontal position.
Other patents of interest are: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,681,857; 2,239,819; 3,616,107; 2,096,410; 2,856,561.
Heretofore, many individuals relied on traditional eating habits to maintain good nutrition. Such methods were unsatisfactory and generally resulted in poor nutrition for various reasons. One reason was that the individual did not keep a record of the various nutrients he consumed throughout the day. Another reason was the lack of a practical way for comparing his daily eating habits with recommended daily values. Further, the individual did not analyze his eating patterns to determine in which areas of nutrient he might be deficient or overindulgent. It appears desirable to provide an attractive, simple to use, pictorial device for tabulating, comparing and displaying the amounts of nutrition consumed in each selected food group to aid an individual in selecting a balanced diet that includes an adequate supply of nutrients.